Deadly undead
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: When Sasuke gets hit by a car it leads to unknow mysterys behind the Uchiha clan and the leaf village...Sasuke must choose wheather to trust an untrust worthy village or sink back into hatered once more.


Deadly un-dead

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or earn any money off of this nor do I own the qoute...Please no sue...thank you...

The machines beeped in sync with one another around a short raven haired teen's face was scrunched up in pain His neck looked uncomfortable with the brace on holding it normaly pale body was drained of a color that he was as white as the hospital sheets benth right leg was in a cast and left foot was in one his left arm broken and his ribs were carefully wrapped into bandeges. cotton with tape was held over the less minor wounds.A big bruise adorned his left eye and right had stiches going from the tip of his right hand to the top of his shoulder. A usually bright hyper active blond stood over the teen tears falling from his had three whisker marks on each tanned was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit.

"I couldn't save you..."He whispered into the quiet closed his eyes."Damn..."He muttered.

"Naruto?"

Said man looked up at the teen on the bed.

"Sasuke...go back to sleep...you need rest..."

"Don't blame it on your self...it was the drivers..."

"I don't care it should have been me not you..."

"Naruto rember...Wealth is lost nothing is lost...health is lost nothing is lost...but if the mind is lost...everything is lost..."

**FLASHBACK**

**"Naruto...Wheres kakashi we're going to be late...again."**

**"Cool down Sasuke he'll be here in no time."Naruto said giving a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.**

**"Ok..."**

**"I'll be right back."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the bathroom."**

**"Alright.I'll stay here..."**

**Sasuke watched as Naruto entered the sighed.'Where is kakashi?!'Sasuke thought.'We've been waiting for 2 hours.'He watched people pass on the busy street in front of him.**

**Naruto came back made his way to as he was just reaching him a horrible metalic screach broke through the peaceful morning air and people screamed. Sasuke looked at the direction alarmed.A car flipped and tumbled front over end towards them was the first to act push Naruto away with a chakra force moving to get himself the car had already hit him with enough force of a building tumbling down and the nine tails 's suprised scream was brought short as he too tumbled with the car most of his bones crunching loud enough for an alternet univeres to driver flew out the wind shield and the car landed on top of was thrown into the air and fell onto the ground a few meters away at first tumbling and then skidding to a stop.**

**It took Naruto a moment to realise what just mintue Sasuke was here smriking at him and the next...He was gone and Here Naruto was lying on the had happened so fast.**

**"Sasuke?"He stood up and saw his tore up motionless body lying on the hard ground blood leaking out of him limbs twisted in abnormal ways. "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted running to help a hand stopped looked up at a sliver defying haired masked man with one eye looking stressfuly at him.**

**"Kakashi..."**

**"If you touch him Naruto you'll only put him in more pain then he already is in."**

**"No!I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"Naruto next thing he knew there was paramedics hovering over Sasukes cold heared one doctor say.**

**"IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP HE'LL FLATLINE!"**

**He regonised The doctor as Tsuandes of a sudden every thing was in slow motion.A police officer was shaking him by his shoulders but Naruto didn't notice him or hear him he just stared at Sasuke who for an instant looked at Naruto and the only Naruto could hear was Sasuke whispering.**

**"I...love you..."**

**Then those soft dark obidison eyes slid feared he would never see those playful dark eyes of a sudden all of the sound came back to him like a freight started to sturggle.**

**"SASUKE!SASUKE! BABY!"Naruto yelled twisting in the paramedic's and police mans could feel kyuubis chakra filling him.**

**"Sedate him."Tsuande said.**

**"NO!"Naruto everything was black.**

**FLASHBACK END**

When he had woken up he was already proped up in a waiting room chair as they did surgery on Sasuke's and naruto waited.

"Naruto...Kakashi you can see him now he's in the ICU room 3 doors down to the walked down the hall before freezing at the door frame and looking at kakashi who hadn't moved.

"Aren't you comeing?He's your student too..."

"I have to tell the others About Sasuke's condition."Kakashi spoke.

"YOU DON'T WANNA LOOK AT HIM YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"Naruto screamed running into the hospital room and slaming the door shut.

"*Sigh*"Kakashi looked at the nurse in a apology."He is never like this he's just under a lot of stress right now."

"ok."The nurse said smiling and walking away.

THE MEETING(All of Narutos friends are there.)

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Come in!"Tsuande came in.

"OH! Kakashi-sensei you came on time to day!"Sakura said suprised.

"Yes, but right now it is not time for greetings all of you need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"Sakura said."Wheres Naruto?"

"I'm very dissapointed in you sakura the first thing out of your mouth is 'wheres naruto?'Not 'Where's Naruto and sasuke?"Kakashi looked stresseed.

"what happened?"said lee.

"Sasuke's in the ICU Unit."

"What?!"Hinata was currently one of two of sasukes closest friends.

"I said sasukes in the ICU Unit this very are you guys coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

Hinata hurriedly grabbed her stuff and when only kiba,shino,gaara,lee,shikamaru and tenten moved she swivled around an angery look on her face and said.

"You have no right to be so mean to sasuke-kun like that!All he's ever done was try and be nice!But when that didn't work he turned his back to you guys!Your so!-so! UGH! I am Disquested with you! except for you hokage-sama."And with that she and the others walked out of the room.

SASUKE:  
KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Naruto?"Hinata said pokeing her head in.

Naruto looked at her but didn't say a word.

"How's it going buddy?"Sikamaru said.

"I don't know..."

"Look Naruto it isn't your fault..."Gaara said.

"it is-"

"It's not!"Kiba barked.

"YOSH!"lee said rather smacked him."You'll wake up Sasuke!"

"Its already to late..."Kakashi said pointing at sasuke.

Sasuke eyes half lidded."...Naruto?..."

"shhh...go back to sleep Sasuke..."

"But...'m 'ot tired..."

"Must be the medicene."Hinata said.

"Hinata?..."Sasuke whispered.

"we're here sasuke...Shino,Kakashi,Kiba,shikamaru,lee,Gaara,Tenten,and Naruto...We are here for you"

''how you feeling?"gaara said brushing hair outta sasukes face.

"In pain...so much pain..."Groaned sasuke.

Hinata replaced the Iv with morphaling pain killers.

The world soon turn black once more...

2 MONTHS LATER...

"Naruto?"

"Yeah sasuke?"

"Can you help me up and into the wheel chair?"

"Sure Sasuke..."Naruto carefully wrapped his arms around Sasuke's heaved Sasuke up and placed him into a wheel chair.

"Naruto do you know the name of the guy that hit me?"Sasuke whispered.

"Yea...His name was Danzo...He was part of the counsule men.


End file.
